


Quest Unlocked

by narumimakoto



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narumimakoto/pseuds/narumimakoto
Summary: Of all the ways to shut down the fact that Yoosung no longer wanted to talk about not being in a relationship, why was announcing he had a boyfriend his first idea? What was he supposed to do? Get a boyfriend in under a month?





	Quest Unlocked

Every family get together is the same. Step One, greetings. Everybody pretends to truly care about seeing each other and that they aren’t just there for the food and gifts. Step two, send the young kids off into the yard while the adults spread into their groups to gossip about one another. Step three, everyone gathers around the table to eat and interrogate each other about all the personal aspects of their lives.

“Do you have a girlfriend yet?” The dreaded question for any guy at a family gathering.

Don’t they have better things to worry about, Yoosung thought. Like if he had a job or how his studies were. Though, neither were going well so he wished to avoid those topics as well.

“No, no. Not yet.” Yoosung waved the question off with a smile and a wave, same as last year and the year before.

“Stay single much longer and you’re going to miss your chance to get married! My daughter got engaged just last week, making you the last to get hitched!” One of his aunt’s commented.

“I’m only 20…” Yoosung sighed.

“He’s just focused on his studies right now, right dear?” His mother smiled at him gently. Dreaded topic number two.

“Haha.. yeah..” Yoosung began to shove as much food into his mouth as he could fit to hopefully avoid having to answer anymore questions.

“I’m just worried he’ll so caught up in school he won’t have any time for a relationship.”

“Your aunt and I were married by 19!”

“That neighbor of ours has always had her eye on you…”

Comment after comment after comment only helping to further agitate Yoosung. They don’t care if I’m in a happy relationship or not, Yoosung thought. They just want to gossip. They’re so bored with their own monotonous lives that they need a new topic to pick apart piece by piece and that topic was him.

“I don’t have a girlfriend yet because I have a boyfriend!” Yoosung clenched his jaw and hit the table, twenty pairs of eyes now staring and burning a hole straight through him. What an idiot he was. Announcing something so bold,  _ so untrue _ to the most garrulous people he knew.

“Seems fitting.”

“Surely we must meet him!”

“Tell me everything! When did you meet, what’s he like, how are you two, how come you’ve never mentioned him?”

With that bomb dropped, a new wave of questions was beginning to drown him.

“Thank you for the meal mom,” Yoosung pushed out his seat and stood to leave the table. “I’ll see you guys in the morning.” Yoosung gathered his dishes and ditched them in the sink then made a beeline for his room, locking the door behind him.

He did his best to sleep, but the autumn wind howling between the branches of the trees outside made it damn near impossible. The anxiety of having suddenly confessed that he was not only not straight  _ and  _ in a relationship with a guy didn’t help to lull him into a deep sleep. Soon, early morning light was creeping in through the window and assaulting his tired eyes, so he gave up sleep entirely.

 

* * *

 

Breakfast that morning was just as loud as, if not louder than, dinner the night before. All attention still on Yoosung, he felt as if he had the paparazzi watching his every move, photographing every small thing he said and did, ready to share the information with all who would listen.

“You should bring him to our Christmas gathering.” Yoosung’s mother suggested sweetly, sending her son a gentle smile.

“That’s only two weeks away!” Yoosung choked slightly on the pancakes she had prepared for everybody that morning.

“I’m just so eager to meet the boy making my son happy.” She smiled again and Yoosung felt an overwhelming sense of guilt rise in his stomach. His mother then helped to redirect the family’s conversation topic to that of what everyone’s Christmas plans were and Yoosung made a quiet escape from the table.

An hour later he was packed, on the bus, and more than ready to make his way back to his dorm.

Yoosung sat in the very back of the bus, running his hands through his hair and gripping the ends as he tried desperately to come up with a solution.

Of all the ways to shut down the fact that he no longer wanted to talk about not being in a relationship, why was announcing he had a boyfriend his first idea? What was he supposed to do? Get a boyfriend in under a month? He doesn’t even  _ like _ any guys. Of course he couldn’t just not show up or say they broke up, his family would only believe he was lying and he’d become an even bigger conversation topic for them.

He thought about all the guys he knew, them being only the ones in the R.F.A. and two from school. There’s no way he could ask either of his friends from school to  _ pretend _ to be his boyfriend for just a few days, since he knew they’d both be together that holiday. But maybe,  _ just maybe _ , he could convince someone in the R.F.A. to go with him.

 

* * *

 

_ Quest unlocked: A boyfriend for Yoosung! _

 

  * __Goal: convince an R.F.A. member to be your pretend date in two weeks!__



 

_ Mission START! _

 

Yoosung started by asking Zen, his best friend. It seemed like the easiest option.

“Heeeeey Zen, can I ask you for a favor?” Yoosung asked over the phone.

“Of course.” Zen, obviously speaking to Yoosung on speaker phone and mostly likely working out at the moment, replied.

“Ok well… I just got back from my mom’s house and may have kind of accidentally said I had a boyfriend and I’m kind of being forced to bring him with me to the Christmas gathering in two weeks.” Yoosung explained.

“And what do you need from me?”

“I don’t have a boyfriend.” Yoosung pulled at his hair out of embarrassment, waiting for a reply.

“I’d love to help you out but on the off chance that someone there knows who I am, I don’t want to risk a rumor being started about the two of us. You know what the media’s like here when it comes to things like that.” Zen answered, rejecting the chance to help Yoosung out.

“It’s okay, I get that. I’ll just have to try the others.” Yoosung sighed.

“Good luck.”

 

_ Mission attempt 1: FAILURE. _

_ Attempt 2 START! _

 

Jumin was next, but highly unlikely to consent.

Yoosung relayed his dilemma to Jumin, growing increasingly more anxious by the second the longer he waited for Jumin to respond.

“If you come with me, I’ll agree to work for you.” Yoosung offered, obviously desperate. "I can like, give you a disguise or something."

“You present a compelling offer, but I’m afraid I must decline. However, I wish you luck in your search.”

 

_ Mission attempt 2: FAILURE. _

_ Attempt 3 START! _

 

“Saeyoung, I’m begging you. I need your help.” Yoosung sighed, slowly reaching his wits end as he asked the last guy he knew well enough to be his fake boyfriend for a week.

“Sorry, hard to talk on the phone while I work, just come over.” Saeyoung replied instantly, hanging up not even a second after he finished speaking.

 

* * *

 

And so here was Yoosung, arguing with Saeyoung’s gate while freezing his ass off.

“Saeyoung just open the gate! You’re the one who told me to come over!” Yoosung yelled at the security camera that was aimed at where Yoosung stood. Yoosung heard Saeyoung snicker over the intercom, followed by the gate finally opening, allowing Yoosung inside.

“You must really be desperate if you stood out there for that long.” Saeyoung greeted Yoosung by tossing him a can of Dr. Pepper.

“I thought you were working.” Yoosung glared at the three monitor display behind his friend, all three open one some first person shooter Yoosung had never seen before.

“I was. But I finished by the time you got here and I wanted to see how long I could get you to stand out there.”

“It is  _ literally  _ 3° out there.” Yoosung opened the can slowly, allowing any built up air pressure to escape before he began to drink it.

“Yeah, yeah. I know, I know. Pwease fowgive me?” Saeyoung clasped his hands together and looked at Yoosung with pleading eyes.

“I’m leaving.” Yoosung turned around and Saeyoung grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the living room.

“I’m kidding, kidding! What do you need help with?” Saeyoung asked, sitting back down in his chair and spinning it in circles as Yoosung began to explain his situation.

“Okay so, I got back from mom’s house earlier and her and everybody else were kind of bombarding me with questions about whether or not I had a girlfriend and  _ why  _ I didn’t. And I got, uh, a little too annoyed and accidentally told them that I had a boyfriend instead to shut them up but now my mom wants me to bring him with me to the Christmas get together in two weeks.”

“So who’s the lucky guy~” Saeyoung hummed.

“Nobody-”

“Well that won’t do.”

“ _ I know that _ . That’s why I’m here.”

Saeyoung suddenly gripped his desk and stopped himself, then turned around once more to face Yoosung. “Is this a confession? You shouldn’t have, I’m blushing!”

Yoosung clenched his jaw, closed his eyes, and sighed. “No, it’s not. I was just uhm, wondering if you’d be willing to pretend to be my date, just for the week I’m there.”

“Another surprising twist! However, I have to say no. I’m totally booked with work for the next month! So sorry~”

 

_ Mission attempt 3: FAILURE. _

 

“But Saeran might be willing to help.”

 

_ An unknown challenger approaches! Clear this stage to complete the quest! _

 

“I might be willing to  _ what _ ?” Saeran piped up from the table to Yoosung’s right.

“How long have you been there…?”

“Since before you came in. It’s no wonder you've yet to find a date, being as clueless as you are.” Saeran sighed.

“You’re going to help with that!” Saeyoung shouted, pointing dramatically at his brother. Yoosung turned to look at Saeran, smiling weakly and pleading.

“Please, I’ll repay you however I can.”

Saeyoung grinned at Saeran from behind Yoosung’s back and Saeran glared back.

An awkward silence settled in the air as Saeran contemplated what to say.

“Fine. It’s not like I have anything better to do.” He finally gave in.

“Thank you!” Yoosung set down his Dr. Pepper, gripped Saeran’s hands in his, and shook them excitedly. “I, uh, I’ll get going now and I’ll tell you more about it as soon as I get more details from my mom!”

A moment later, Yoosung downed the rest of the drink and made his leave in a far better mood than when he had showed up.

“I’m going to kill you.” Saeran stared down his brother who simply smiled back deviously.

“Come on, this is your chance~” Saeyoung hummed, immediately being hit in the stomach with the closest remote Saeran could find.

 

* * *

 

_ Quest information: A boyfriend for Yoosung! _

 

  * __Goal: convince an R.F.A. member to be your pretend date in two weeks!__



 

_ Mission COMPLETE! _

 

“So, Saeyoung agreed to it?” Zen asked, flopping down next to Yoosung on his couch.

“No, no. Saeran did.” Yoosung replied. Zen gasped, choking on the beer he was in the process of chugging.

“ _ Huh? _ ”

“Yeah, I was pretty surprised too. But somehow I think this’ll be easier than going with Saeyoung.”

“How, exactly? Isn’t Saeran a bit… secluded? From what you’ve said your family is pretty overbearing.” Zen wiped the drink off his chin that he spit out after choking.

Yoosung sighed, staring at the star stickers littering his ceiling. “Yeah… I think it’ll be fine. At least I hope so. Oh god, what if this makes him hate me. Like hate me hate me.”

“The fact that he actually agreed to help shows he doesn’t and he won’t.” Zen rest a hand on his panicking friends shoulder. “I think this’ll be good! It’s already been so long since Saeran joined us and none of us are still very close with him, despite Saeyoung’s best efforts. You might be the key to getting him to be with someone besides just Saeyoung.”

“God, do you have to sound so cheesy when you say it?”

**Author's Note:**

> well would u look at that. yet another fake dating au. 
> 
> also hi im finally writing yooran again after almost a year h
> 
> this fic is also reminding me why i hate writing dialogue


End file.
